1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic camera which performs a reducing process on an object scene image outputted from an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of camera, a scaling parameter corresponding to an electronic zoom magnification instructed by a zoom key is set to a RAW data-use scaling circuit. The RAW data-use scaling circuit performs a scaling process according to the scaling parameter on the image data outputted from an A/D converter. RAW data outputted from the scaling process circuit is recorded on a recording medium in a compressed state.
However, in the above-described camera, the magnification of a zoom lens is not referred to when the scaling parameter is set, and thus, a performance of reproducing an object scene image is limited.